Paineful encounters
by Reibunriinta
Summary: Lets face it, Paine is everywhere. A bunch of random one-shots in which Paine meets FFX/X-2 characters.
1. Impossible Promises

Auron expected a lot of things to happen once he was excommunicated from Yevon, but he never expected to care more about some kid's problems than his own.

He was walking down the street, with no particular destination in mind when suddenly he saw a little girl throwing rocks at a fly eye, and missing each time. The fly eye swooped down to attack her, and she turned to run, only to be knocked down face first.

Auron ran over to them, pulling out his sword as he ran, and swung it at the fly eye, killing it in one hit. Then he turned to the girl who was still lying on the ground. She slowly pulled herself up and gazed up at Auron with crimson eyes. Despite the fact that she was covered in dirt and fly eye blood, and had a few scratches and scrapes, she seemed alright.

"Thank yewwa Mr." She said ringing blood out of her short silver hair.

"Overconfidence killed the crusader you know? What in Yevon's name were you thinking attacking that thing." Auron demanded, perhaps a little too harshly.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sowwy, they told me I could get it an' that they'd be pwoud...I was lied to."

Auron sighed, he didn't have time for this. "Who's they?"

"Uh...my fwiends? Owa at least I thought dey wewa my fwiends...it's compucated." She frowned. "Am I gonna' get in twouble fowa dis?"

Auron shook his head. "No, but you really should go home. Do you know how to get there?"

She nodded. "Yesss...but uh...I might get a wittle lost on the waya." She grinned sheepishly "Couwd yewwa help me get dewwa?"

Auron sighed. "I don't have time for this." He mumbled to himself. "Where do you live?" He asked tiredly.

"The owaphanage." The girl answered automatically.

Auron's heart fell. He started to feel bad for this girl, he knew what it felt like to be parentless and alone, it was one of the worst things he dealt with after his parent's death.

"Alright, lets go." He said and then lifted her up into his arms. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and cuddled into him, getting blood all over his hair and cloths. She closed her eyes and for a minute he thought she'd fall asleep, but she stayed awake as they made their way home.

When they got to the orphanage he walked up to the door and knocked gently on it, careful not to wake up any young children that might be sleeping inside. The door opened and a younger looking woman gazed out at them with disinterested eyes.

"Oh...so that's where you went." She said wonderingly. "I was wondering about that." She took the girl from his arms and set her down inside. "Well don't just stand there." She ordered "Go get yourself cleaned up, we don't want you getting blood everywhere now do we."

The girl nodded and turned to leave, she turned around again with a grin and said "Thank yewwa Mr." and ran off.

The woman turned her attention back to him. "Thanks" she said and then shut the door in his face.

Auron just shook his head with a sigh. The woman hadn't cared where the girl had been or why she was covered in blood, she could have been badly injured and they wouldn't even know. _'poor girl'_ he thought, and that night the whole encounter slipped his mind, no matter how important it proved to be.

The next day Auron was walking down the road, this time to go see Braska, he had decided to take the job and become Braska's guardian during his pilgrimage and battle with Sin.

He past the orphanage without a thought only to do a double take and run back to it; the same little girl was hanging out a second story window by nearly her finger tips. She looked down at him and grinned. "Hi again. Wememba me?" She asked casually, as though this was a common occurrence and not a crisis.

"Hold on!" He called up to her. "I'll catch you!"

As hard as she tried to hold on, she slipped and went plummeting towards the ground. He lunged forward and caught her, he was nearly too late.

He held her close for a moment, to let his heart calm itself, before setting her down. "What happened?" He asked incredulously. "You were nearly killed!"

The girl looked down at the ground in shame. "Well...uh..."

"Let me guess." He asked "Your 'friends'?"

She nodded. "Sowwy to fwighten yewwa."

Auron frowned. "You shouldn't let people push you around like that...At this rate if you don't do something you will really get hurt. I won't always be here to catch you, you know?"

She frowned. "Aww...I hoped yewwa would. I like being with yewwa."

Auron's heart fell again. He suddenly felt sad having to leave for Braska's Pilgrimage, and almost considered staying, but of course he had to go. Even if if meant saying goodbye to this poor child who wanted nothing more than a little attention from someone, anyone, willing to give.

"Well...I...uh..." He stammered not knowing how to respond.

She grinned. "It's okay. I'll see yewwa tomorrow." Then she gave him a hug and ran back inside.

Leaving him to shake his head and wish he could do something for the second time.

Auron was now a guardian of lord Braska. How he had been a heathen one minute and a guardian the next, he never could have guessed, but he didn't have the time to think of it now. At the moment he and Braska were on there way to Bevelle's prison. Apparently they were to visit someone there, though Braska didn't tell him why. They past the orphanage and luckily the girl was not falling out the window nor was she in any kind of danger. She was waiting outside of the orphanage with an absent look on her face. When she saw him she grinned and charged at him, hugging him as hard as she could. Braska stopped and smiled kindly, knowing Auron needed a minute to say goodbye.

"I asked an adult...she said yewwa could adopt me. Will you adopt me?" The girl asked when she let go of him.

For the last time his heart fell. If he hadn't been about to go on a dangerous journey, he would have considered it. But it was a dangerous journey, and if lord Braska could part from his daughter than he could part with this girl as well. But that didn't make this any easier.

"I...I.." He stammered. What was he supposed to say?

Braska assessed the situation and then stepped in on his behalf. He knelt down in front of her so he could look her in the eyes. "Hi." He said. "I'm Braska, I'm a friend of sir Auron's. We have to go on a long journey to destroy Sin...do you understand?"

She nodded knowingly and looked up at Auron. "Will I evah see yewwa again?"

Auron thought for a moment. Would he ever see her again? Even if he survived Braska's pilgrimage, would he be able to come back? When a Summoner took only one guardian to defeat Sin, they never came back. Nobody knew why, or if anyone did, they were keeping it a secret.

Somehow he doubted he would ever get to come back, but he had to give her some kind of hope right?

"I'll do my best." He finally said.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." He reassured her, though mentally he knew that his best wouldn't be enough.

The girl gave him another hug, this one he returned.

"Now you be good. Take care of yourself until I come back."

She nodded and said "See yewwa soon."

 _'Don't count on it'_ he thought to himself. But instead he nodded. "Farewell." He said, and then he glanced back up at Braska. "Lets go."

Braska nodded, and then they left the girl behind with nothing but false hope, and a promise that would never be fulfilled.

 _ **A/N So I am back with another one-shot, this one sadder than the last. Even though this is the second one-shot I've written for this series, I put it as the first chapter because I wanted to have it in chronological order. So I've decided that this series will be scenes both before and during FFX, in which one of the characters meet Paine. Since I don't want to ruin the cannon storyline, there are some limitations on who it is, but I do have a few ideas. If you have any requests for this series I'd love to write a one-shot for them. So, hopefully you enjoyed that , it's not the best thing I've written, but hopefully y'all were able to enjoy it. So that's all for now, stay tune for more crappy one-shots. (At least I'm honest right?) Love Y'all, thanks for reading. -Reibun**_


	2. a Paineful encounter

Before they set off on this 'Pilgrimage' thing, Braska and Auron had to buy supplies and stuff. And that left Jeht to explore the city of Bevelle.

The city itself was alright; it was much wider than Jeht's Zanarkand, but the buildings were practically flat compared to Zanarkand's sky scrapers. If anything it made him more homesick than he was already. Plus, he still had an awful hangover and the loud hustle and bustle of the city was driving him mad.

He wasn't paying attention and he tripped over something and fell flat on his face. When he stood up and looked to see what he tripped on, he saw a little girl staring up at him.

"Hey kid, watch where you're going!" He shouted at her.

She didn't say anything. She just stared a hole into him with creepy looking red eyes. That, and she had grayish silver hair...was she old or young?

"Wow your freaky looking." He muttered under his breath.

"yew'wa not very nice." She exclaimed, still staring impolitely.

"Then go cry to your mommy about it!" He sneered; maybe he wasn't so good with kids...but what else was he supposed to say? Sorry wouldn't work, _she_ was the one who was letting people trip over her! Picking on olderlyish guys, suffering from a hangover! What was wrong with this girl?

"I don't have a mommy." She said flatly.

Jeht frowned...well what was he supposed to say now? "Well go tell your daddy about it then!" He blurted before he could consider the fact that her dad could be a tough dude, who could pound him into pulp...oh well. Too late now.

The girl frowned. "Uh..I'm an owaphan." She said sassily, as if that should be an obvious fact. Then she pointed to a sign on the building, behind her, that read 'Bevelle orphanage' _Well that's original!_ "how stewpid awa yew?" She asked again, in her snarky tone.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to an adult!" He exclaimed. "How old are you anyway?!"

"abowt six...maybeee seven. Waiii?"

"What do you mean 'about'?" He demanded "Don't you know when you were born?" He sneered. "Every kid I've ever met knows that! It's like your name...you just don't forget it!"

The girl frowned "I'm an owaphan, I was dwapped off at de owaphanage when I was a wittle baybee. Nobodee knows my birfday...Owa my name. What abowt yew? What's yew'wa name?"

 _'Well...'_ Jeht thought to himself. ' _I'm an ass'_ "Uh..." He mumbled"My name is Jeht...but uh...listen, kid." He knelt down so he could look her in the eyes. "Just because you come from nothing, doesn't mean you'll always have nothing. Got it?"

"What? I down't get iit." the girl frowned in confusion.

"Look" he said "I don't offer free advice to just anyone...but you're the underdog so I'll make an exception. I was an underdog too once, though don't tell that to anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

"What?"

"I'm giving you free wisdom here, kid. Pay attention!" He ordered.

She nodded and he realized that he'd have to simplify this for her to understand. "Listen kid, throughout your life people are gonna' tell you your no good. But don't listen to them! That's important, you hear? Tell those people to shove off, and _Live Your Life the way you want to live it!_ Whatever you do, do it like a pro! And then nobody can tell you 'you're not special.' Oh, and one more thing..."

"Jeht!" A voice called out from behind him; it was that stuck up 'Auron' guy. "Stop harassing poor orphan children and let's go!" He paused before adding in a hushed tone "she's been through enough already..."

Jeht sighed and stood up. "Fine." He called to Auron. "But remember," he turned his attention back to the girl. "this is your life! With some hard work anything is possible! If you set your mind to it, you can be anything! So...uh...don't sell yourself short." He said, and then he nodded and the two men left her, as she stared back at them confusedly.

As they walked Auron's frown grew deeper and deeper; he was clearly upset. "Why'd you say that to her?" He asked in his usually stern voice.

"What?"

"That she could be anything."

"Well it's true isn't it?"

Auron's frown grew deeper. "This world is cruel and unforgiving." He said "Without parents to guide her she won't live a very good life."

Now it was Jeht's turn to frown. "Who says she won't learn on her own? Heck, if she works hard enough she could be a...a...well what's something big in this world anyway?"

"A Summoner, or a crusader, either way the end isn't pretty..."

"Man, you're such a pessimist." Jeht's expression brightened. "Chillax! I know what I'm talking about! That girl will turn out to be important. Just you wait."

"You're really so sure?"

"I'm a captain. I know a rockstar when I see one! Now where's stuffy?"

"Surely you aren't referring to lord Braska?"

"That's the guy!"

"Why you! I...ugh!"

And with that, the two men forgot all about their little encounter. Though it would no doubt plant the seed of confidence for the girl, who would one day rise up and save the world.

 _ **A/N Hi everybody! I'm writing this on a whim after not being able to go to sleep at 2 a.m (which might explain how crappy this is. ((am I to hard on myself? Maybe...but I'll never improve if I'm not...I sound like Jeht now...lol) Anyway I was thinking "What would it be like of Paine and Jeht met?" And then now 2 hours later I still can't sleep...but I have a story out of it...so at least there's that. Anyway in case you got confused Paine couldn't make the 'r' sound right so it sounds like 'owa' (Like maybe like someone with a really thick new yorkern accent might say? ((and that's not a stereotype at all! Lol)) Why did I have her talk this way?...because I wanted to, that's why. (Which answers just about any questions regarding this one-shot.)Also I should say that Paine's backstory is completely made up (For more details on Paine's past just read my one-shot 'Scars fade' and just about any other thing I write with Paine in it.) ((In the backstory I gave her she names herself, which she has yet to do in this one-shot.)) I will probably write a version of this from Paine's point of view, because... reasons. Lol ^_~ I guess this is a two or three-shot then... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this ridiculousness. Please send me a review and tell me what you think (Even if you want to nit pick, or alternatively troll that's fine too. ^_~) Okidoke I'll write some more fan fics soon! Love y'all -Reibun!**_


	3. Daughter of the one who summons

Loneliness would be the death of her. Yuna's father was gone, and for months she did nothing but cry. She tried to be alone whenever she could.

But, occasionally an adult would encourage her to go play outside, and it was these times when she had to deal with other children. Children, she had learned long ago, could be ignorant and unkind.

The other children she often ran into on these expositions of hers, called her a halfling and made fun of her. They liked to see her cry, they loved to see her in pain.

But then she found a group of rejects, they didn't care what she was, they just wanted a friend. She spent more time with them then anyone else, and she was with then when she hears the strangest rumor she'd ever heard.

"She practically lives on the bridge!" Said Igor, the leader of the group.

The whole group sat in a quiet corner of the city, away from the annoying hustle and bustle.

"She lives on a bridge?" Sally asked nervously.

Igor nodded with a wicked grin. "No one knows who she is, they only see her at night, sitting on the bridge staring off into the darkness."

"But why?" Asked Euffidora, the sensible one of the group, who was the first to ask such questions.

"Nobody knows" says Igor with a sigh. "But there is s few theories."

"Like what?" Yuna asked in curiosity.

Igor grinned slyly. "Some people think she's a ghost."

"A..gh..gh..ghost?" Sally repeated, nervous at the sound of the word.

"Yup. They think that she died on that bridge, and because of it she haunts it..." He said with a laugh.

"But you don't think so?" Euffidora asked, picking up on the disbelief in his voice.

"Nah, I don't think she's a ghost exactly..." Igor said with a sly grin.

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" Sally asked innocently.

"I think she's an unsent."

Sally shrieked and jumped onto euffidora's lap. Euffiedra wrapped her arms around the small girl and scowled at Igor.

"If she's an unsent then ho..how did she die?" Yuna asked anxiously.

"She got sick...or maybe she starved to death or something." Igor said with a frown. "People see her out there every night...no one has ever dared to talk to her...I think she was waiting for someone when she died, and now she waits eternally for them...trapped in this world because of someone else's broken promise, must be tough." Igor was speaking more to himself at this point than the others, as he was whispering the last part.

"What a wonderful story." said Euffidora sarcastically. "But it's getting late, we should probably get back."

Igor nodded. "Right. Sorry."

After they said their farewells, Yuna was left alone. She couldn't help but wonder who the girl was waiting for. Could she be a Summoner's daughter too?

...

What was she thinking? Yuna took deep breaths as she slipped out of the temple. She wanted to see this girl and find out the truth of her situation herself.

So as she made her way to the bridge she braced herself for whatever was to come.

When she came to the bridge her heart nearly stopped; there was a girl sitting on it.

Slowly she walked up to it, as silently as she could. As she got closer the girl turned around and stared at her with wide eyes.

Yuna fought to suppress a whimper. Instead she sat down next to the girl, who scooted farther away.

"Who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"Yu..yuna Braska" Yuna stuttered, forcing herself to stop shaking.

The girl's expression softened and she looked back out into the night. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Yuna asked confusedly.

"What you're doing here." Said the girl. "You're waiting for your dad right?"

Yuna shook her head. "No. I know he won't come back. I came to see you."

"Why?" The girl asked with a frown.

Yuna took a deep breath and explained. "well some of my friends said that someone kept seeing a girl out on the bridge at night, and one of them said that you were an unsent, so I wanted to see if they were right!" She hastened to explain.

The girl sighed. "No." She said flatly. "I'm just as alive as you are."

Yuna sighed in relief. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

The girl frowned. "I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?"

"Your father's guardian." She said.

"s..sir Auron?" Yuna asked; she didn't think it was Jeht.

The girl nodded slowly.

"How...how do you know him?" Yuna asked curiously.

"He was going to adopt me."

Yuna frowned. "So he's kind of like your father then?"

The girl nodded, and Yuna scooted closer to her. "I'm sorry." She said and wrapped her arms around the girl in a hug.

They sat there in silence a moment, before Yuna heard someone calling her name. "I'll be right back." She whispered, and then she walked over to where her friends had followed her.

"Igor. Euffidora, Sally, what are you doing here?" She asked with a frown.

"We came looking for you." Said Euffidora.

"Yeah, we knew you were just as curious about it as we were!" Sally exclaimed.

"So." Said Igor "was she there?"

Yuna nodded. "She's not an unsent at all, and she's really nice."

Igor frowned. "Are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

Yuna followed his gaze back to the bridge and was met with the sight of an empty bridge. She gasped. "sh..she was there! I know she was!"

Igor grinned. "We believe ya'" he exclaimed. "Now let's get outta'm here before fiends show up." He took her by the shoulder, and before she could complain, he dragged her away from the girl who was hiding in the shadows, sad that she lost what possibly would be her only friend.

 _ **A/N sorry for not updating in forever, I've been so busy lately. Anyway this is unedited, and there is entirely too many ocs...but whatever I'm writing this whole series on a whim anyway. I hope you liked this, leave a review if you feel particularly generous. ^_~**_

 _ **Oh this is sometime after Braska & co. left on the pilgramage (Like maybe right before they defeat Sin) Paine's starting to talk more normally now. (If anyone was really attached to her old voice, I might go back and change that a bit)**_

 _ **I do take requests for characters you want her to meet, so request away, and if it is cannonally possible then I'll write it. ^_~ Hope ya liked this chapter. Love y'all -Reibun**_


	4. Anniversary

Bevelle was always cold in the winter wasn't it? Did it seem colder that day just because she was all alone?

Paine lay stubbornly in her bed, pretending she couldn't hear her roommate berating her.

"You'd think you'd be happier today. It's the third anniversary of the calm! If there is anything to be happy about it would be this!" She sighed and Paine heard her turn and start to leave the room. "You want to be miserable? Fine. It serves you right, you little brat!" The girl muttered as she left the room.

Paine allowed herself to sigh in relief; alas she could have peace and quiet. Well quiet anyway, peace was something she'd only ever had once.

She buried herself further under her blankets and squeezed her eyes shut. If she pretended he was there, would it make it true?

If she wanted it badly enough, could she get out of bed and be in another room? Could she leave said room to see her adopted father there, eager to celebrate with her and tell her stories in honor of his friends?

Tears fell from her eyes as she heard his voice in her mind.

 _"I won't always be there to catch you!"_ That was for sure. He wouldn't be there to catch her, and he wouldn't be there to help her up when she fell. The closest thing she'd ever had to a father had abandoned her. Who even knew where Sir Auron was now.

 _Sir_ Auron. He was no longer shamed, he was no longer lowly enough to care about her.

After the first year she gave up waiting at that stupid bridge and did her homework. Asking some priests persistently enough that they couldn't shoo her away told her everything she needed to know.

Auron had been a monk warrior who was excommunicated for defying the order. Two days later he met Paine for the first time, he was still ashamed of himself then. So of course he cared about a nameless orphan girl, he had no reason not too. But then he became a guardian, then he was too good for her. That was why he had been so awkward when he bade her farewell. He was too good to come back for the girl who was so worthless no one had ever given her a name.

Tears welled up in her eyes once more and she shoved her face into her pillow. ' _But I gave myself a name!'_ She thought through her sobs. Year two into the calm she named herself; she thought if she had a name that he'd come back and adopt her. How naive could she be?

She flinched when the door burst open and someone stomped into the room. The blanket was pulled off and she was taken roughly by the shoulders and she was forced to stare into Leblanc's cold blue eyes. "Just stop crying already!" She exclaimed and Paine felt the familiar sting of a slap on the face.

"Nobody wants you!" She exclaimed. "So what?! None of us ever get adopted! We're all unwanted and worthless, so shut up about it won't you!?"

Paine nodded and forced the tears from her eyes.

"Good." Leblanc said and then she pushed Paine roughly back onto the bed. "Glad we had this talk." She tossed Paine's blanket at her and then started to leave the room. "We're going to the temple to pray to high Summoner Braska. If you're not out here in ten minutes, miss Ambercombie gave me permission to lock you in the custodian's closet again. So check yourself before you wreck yourself, brat!" She threatened and then she disappeared.

Paine let the tears fall once more as she considered whether she'd feel more comfortable in the custodian's closet or not. With a bitter chuckle and a shake of her head she stood up and left the barren room behind. She could go pray, why not? Maybe she'd ask Yevon to curse Leblanc, or maybe she'd ask for Auron, wherever he was, to drop dead for abandoning her. Though she thought this jokingly she still promised herself that someday, despite Leblanc being older by a few years, and despite the fact that she could currently beat the hell out of Paine, she was getting hurt!

 _ **A/N I hate Leblanc! Lol. Anyway I thought that Paine and Leblanc might know each other, Paine seems to know her well enough to get whatever she wants out of her, plus she seems to enjoy the notion of torturing her...so yeah. Lol. Plus I figured Leblanc would be clingy for a reason...and being an attention starved orphan seemed to fit the bill pretty well. (I still don't feel bad for her though! Lol) anyway thanks for reading so far, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. I will hopefully update soon. Love y'all -Reibun**_


	5. A day to remember

Paine stared in confusion at the yukata Leblanc had thrust at her before she left; How was she supposed to put it on? LeBlanc seemed to have made it her priority to force Paine into attending every festivity in all of Spira, and so naturally the new years festival was essential for her to attend. Not that Leblanc actually cared about whether Paine enjoyed these festivities or not, she just wanted to exercise authority over her. Which she seemed to like to do to everyone she could, so Paine wasn't special in that right. Or in any right for that matter.

Paine sighed and stared down at the Yukata once more. Where did they even get them? She vaguely recalled clothes being donated to the orphanage in December...maybe that had something to do with it?

Her thoughts were interrupted by her door opening. "Is this room 7B?" A girl asked in a squeaky voice, she peaked her head into the room and Paine took in her amber hair pulled into a braided bun, and her grey eyes. She seemed quirky and sweet, though Paine was just being stupidly optimistic.

"Yup. Why?"

The girl smiled "Looks like we're roommates...my names Shelinda by the way"

"Oh yeah..." Paine muttered. "It's new kid day." New kid day happened every six months or so, and it was when the orphanage received a new female orphan and whoever Paine's roommate was bolted at the chance to "generously let the new girl take her place in 'the best' room" this made Paine laugh, as all the rooms in the orphanage were exactly the same, and yet every new girl fell for this trick. Paine was happy to be rid of her roommates though, the first few times it happened she was sad to discover that no one wanted to be with her, but now she embraced the loneliness and looked forward to new kid day.

Shelinda grinned "Yeah...I'm pretty new here...they found me wandering around in Luca...and since the Luca orphanage was full they took me here. I'm glad though, since Bevelle is such a wonderful city."

Paine fought the urge to roll her eyes; wandering Luca seemed preferable over Bevelle any day. "That's one word for it." Paine muttered under her breath. "Unbearable was my word choice...but hey to each her own right?"

Shelinda either didn't hear her or pretended not to. She looked around nervously before changing the subject. "So, how did you land the best room?"

Paine burst out laughing, though in reality it was sad. Shelinda looked hurt, and Paine immediately felt bad for laughing. She took the girl by the shoulders and plopped her down on her new bed, sitting down on her own.

"All the rooms are the same" she explained with a forced smile. "Honestly, if you want to fit in, all you have to do is only talk to me when you absolutely have to and you'll do just fine."

Shelinda's eyes filled with tears, clearly she planned on being her roommates best friend in all of Spira, and that plan was dashed when she got saddled with Paine.

"D..don't you want to be friends?" Shelinda asked as she wiped away her tears.

Paine nodded. "Oh I do." She hastened to say, "But I'm the black sheep and I don't want to get my stigma on you." Paine wasn't sure what had caused her to be a black sheep, but she blamed her eyes; she cursed her parent's genes everytime she saw those devilish red orbs.

Shelinda frowned. "That's not very fair..."

"You'll get used to it." Paine said as she stood up. She then went back to the Yukata that was still on the floor, she glanced back at Shelinda and noticed she was wearing a bright orange one with little white flower designs all over it. "Do you know how to put these on?" She asked sheepishly. "I've been trying to figure it out for the last half hour."

Shelinda's eyes widened. "You mean you've never worn a Yukata?"

Paine nodded, pursing her lips in frustration; of course not, she was an orphan...a nameless orphan who didn't even know when her birthday was. Yukatas and festivals were not on her priority list of things to do.

Shelinda stood up and came over to her. "It's simple." She said. "First you slip it on with the open part of it facing the front."

Paine nodded and lifting the dark blue Yukata she slipped it on and noted that the midnight color made her skin look even paler, she liked the color, but she wondered if a sky blue would have looked better on her. Inwardly she laughed at the fact that she even thought about the color and her completion; like Yukatas those were two things that were not on her list of worries.

"Alright, now cross the two sides over so the front is closed."

Paine nodded and she tucked the left side of the Yukata under the right one.

Shelinda shook her head and came to fix it. "That means you're dead." She said. She separated them and taking the right side and pulling it across she pulled the left side over it. "You need to pull the left side over the right side." She explained.

Paine frowned, not knowing how that could matter, I mean no one would actually mistake her as dead right? Then again high Summoner Braska's daughter had thought she was, so maybe someone would in fact think she was dead, at any rate she didn't want to risk it.

Shelinda then retrieved two sashes and tied them around Paine to secure the Yukata on. "As small as they seem, these sashes keep the whole Yukata together. I'm sure there is symbolism that applies to you somewhere in that."

Paine just shrugged with a frown. Symbolism was another thing she didn't need. Pretty much her thoughts were kept in the present, it was a coping mechanism and she knew it, but she didn't care; it worked and that was all that mattered.

Shelinda frowned and continued. "I guess not, well it's okay, you'll remember it someday. Now we just need to tie the obi around you." She retrieved the obi, the special cloth that made the bow in the back, and wrapped it tightly around Paine's waist. A minute later she finished tying the bow and stepped back to examine her work. She nodded approvingly, "Not as good as dad's were...but still acceptable." She muttered. "Anyway, we should get going." She smiled and grabbing Paine's hand she led her from the room.

All of the orphans were gathering in the meeting room and the adults who worked at the orphanage were distractedly counting them as ms. Ambercombie stressed the need for them to be on their best behavior or they would not be aloud to leave the orphanage for months, an empty threat as she never enforced such rules.

Paine had been about to join the others but Shelinda kept walking, going towards the back of the building. "Shelinda, the front door is back that way." She said jerking her thumb behind her and stumbling behind.

Shelinda nodded. "I know. We're going out the back door."

Paine grinned; she was never one to do things the conventional way anyway. If Shelinda wanted to do things differently then she'd gladly go along.

When they reached the back door Shelinda threw it open and the two burst out into the fresh winter air. When they reached the orphanage's fence Paine frowned. "Usually I'd climb over it." She explained. "But I don't want to rip the Yukata" she gestured to her dress in frustration. "Do you have a plan?"

Shelinda frowned and looked around in frustration; clearly she hadn't known there was a fence. She perked up when she saw fire wood stacked near the storage shed. She walked calmly over to it and grabbed as many as she could. Paine grinned and ran to help.

Once they stacked the logs high enough Shelinda spoke up. "I'll go first" she climbed up onto the fence and then she gently eased herself to the ground, careful not to rip her Yukata. She then opened her arms wide as Paine reached the top of the fence.

"Okay now jump down. I'll catch you." She explained.

"You sure you can?" Paine asked with a frown; Shelinda didn't look much bigger than her.

"It'll be fine." Shelinda assured.

Paine sucked in her breath. "Alright" she mumbled "You asked for it." She bent her knees and then dived off the fence. She felt the sensation of flying for all of three seconds before she was flung straight into Shelinda. They went flying to the snowy ground.

Paine rolled off of Shelinda and sat up with an apologetic look. "sorry." She said stiffly as Shelinda pulled herself into a sitting position.

Shelinda tried to speak but had been winded. She held up a hand signaling Paine to be patient, and once she regained her breath she said, "So I misjudged the weight ratio a bit." She smiled sheepishly. "those tackling skills will come in handy someday I'm sure." She wheezed.

Paine grinned and offered her hand. Shelinda grinned back and accepted Paine's hand, instead of pulling herself up she pulled Paine down next to her. "You know what my mom used to say?"

"Of course not" Paine said in confusion. "I haven't met her have I?"

Shelinda giggled at this, confusing Paine even more. Her face grew serious again. "She always used to say, if you fall in the snow don't cry make snow angels." She then dragged her arms through the snow to create the angel's wings.

"What's a snow angel?" Paine asked in confusion.

Shelinda frowned, offering Paine a pitying look. "You've never made snow angels?"

Paine shook her head. "I don't think I've ever _made_ anything."

Shelinda smiled. "Where there's a first time for everything, or so they say." Shelinda grinned. "You make snow angels by dragging your arms and legs in a circular motion through the snow."

Paine was about to do so but Shelinda held out a hand to stop her. "Aah!"

"What?!" Paine asked nervously.

"You may make snow angels with your arms only" Shelinda explained "Otherwise you'll rip the Yukata."

Paine nodded and did as she was told, extending her hands up above her head and then circling them back down to her sides. She then stood up and smiled; her figure was embossed into the snow, a delicate angel, how had she ever managed to look like that?

Shelinda pulled herself up and grinned. "That's what you look like to me." She said pointing to the snow angel.

"displaced snow?" Paine asked in confusion.

Shelinda laughed and shook her head. "No silly. An angel."

Paine frowned. "You think I...you think...you think I look like an angel?" Paine had been compared to many things in her life; demons, aliens, fiends, sin spawn, Al Bhed, Sin, an illness that keeps coming back, these were some of the adjectives that were used to describe her. Angel was the opposite of what she expected someone to compare her to.

Shelinda nodded. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Paine smiled and shrugged. "Not really." She lied. "So, We didn't dress up to stay here and make snow angels I take it?"

Shelinda nodded. "Right. Lets go!" She took Paine's hand and led her through the snow as quickly as they could. When the lake came into view Paine was about to stop, but Shelinda broke into a run. She grabbed Paine's other hand just as they reached the lake and then they touched the ice. Paine nearly slipped and fell, but Shelinda kept her upright. They slid through the lake and Shelinda twirled her around like they were dancing.

"What are we doing?" Paine panted in confusion as they slid all around the frozen lake.

"We're skating." Shelinda frowned. "Don't tell me you've never been skating before."

Paine nodded with a frown. "I don't do much usually..." She was now realizing how much she was letting herself miss out on. Maybe she didn't need a lot to be happy, Shelinda seemed to think so anyway.

Shelinda smiled at her, though there was a sadness behind her eyes. "We'll change that." She assured. "don't worry." she grasped Paine's hand in excitement. "Now come on!"

They rushed from the lake and into Bevelle itself. The town was usually pretty busy, but Paine had never seen anything as festive as this!

Every house and shop and building was decorated with bright sashes and cloths. Paper lanterns hung from doorways and ceilings and though the Yevon symbol was everywhere, the atmosphere was far more joyous than the usual solemnness of the temples.

They spent hours after that playing games around the city, setting off rockets and fire-crackers, eating sweets and Paine got to try hot chocolate for the first time. A substance that she found rather enjoyable.

Finally, Shelinda led her through the hubbub and to a patch snow covered ground that was left untouched. Shelinda knelt down in the snow, and prayed. She suddenly seemed solemn. She looked up at Paine and offered a sad smile.

"My dad would set up shop here." She exclaimed. "He'd sell everything at a discount, and my mom would hand out homemade blankets and sweets to anyone who wanted them." She grinned at the memory. "We came her every year to see my grand parents...but then...then Sin happened." She sighed bitterly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Paine knelt down next to her and wrapped her arm around her friend. "They'll always be in your heart." She said softly; it was the only comfort she could think to give.

A minute later Shelinda was hugging her, sobbing into her shoulder. After a while they broke a part and Paine spoke up. "It's getting dark, we should get back to the orphanage. This town gets creepy at night."

Shelinda nodded and the two of them set out again. "Y'know..." Said Shelinda "I had fun today"

"Me too." Paine said casually. "Lets do this again sometime." Casual though she sounded the joyous feeling that filled her made her realize that if she had died just then she would have happily gone to the Farplane, for that day had been the very best day in her whole life so far. And this was just the beginning of the first friendship she ever had.

 _ **A/N and phew *sighs* that took me forever to write. Anyway I wanted to do something cheerful for once, it was about time Paine got a friend. :) Okay, so as much as people give her a hard time, I love Shelinda. She is just so sweet and cute and just yeah...she's an awesome character. Anyway, this was in honor of Christmas and New years and I mixed other random holiday elements in there as well. As far as the Yukata business goes, I got all the info on that from a Youtube video, so I don't know how accurate it was. Lol This is pretty much unedited due to lack of time and energy, so I apologize for any mistakes..anyway happy holidays, I love y'all -Reibun**_


End file.
